My life with out you
by CarganFever
Summary: When Carlos catchs Logan cheating on him he decides to break up with him and leave the country. Will Logan ever see him ever again? Or is it to late to be with him again? Cargan/Kames
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I got this idea from another other writers story but they used Kogan.I am going to use Cargan for my story.

Parings: Cargan/Kames

Summary: Carlos and Logan are happy that they are finally dating each other. But what he does not know is that his life is about to be turned up side down by a mistake that Logan has done. What will he do?

Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush.

Chapter 1

Carlos POV

I was walking back to apartment 2J. I was really happy that Logan is my boyfriend now. I had a crush on him since the day I first meet him in the park. I was sitting on a bench by myself with my helmet on my head. He walked up to me and started talking to me. We were about 8 years old.

_Flashback_

I was sitting on a park bench watching all the other kids my age playing around on the swings and the monkey bars. I was waiting on my mom because she went to get the first aid kit. I fell off the monkey bars and scrape my knees. My mom was so scared because they were big cuts. I did not cry at all. I was just upset because my mom said I could not go play for a while.

While I was sitting and waiting for my mom I saw a brunette pale boy about my age walking up to where I was sitting at. He sat next to me.

"Hello" he said, "why are you sitting here all by yourself and not playing with the other kids?"

" I injured my self and my mom told me to wait here for her. She went to get some bandages to cover them up for me." I told him

"Oh. What happen?" he asked me.

"I was being careless and fell off the monkey bars. Oh by the way my name is Carlos. What is yours?" I asked him.

"Nice to meet you Carlos. I am Logan .I just moved here with my family from Texas. So I really do not know anybody around here." Logan said

"Oh. Do not worry Logan I can be your best friend if you want me to." I told him. " And you can meet my other friends James and Kendall I know they would also be your friends. They are very nice people to everybody."

" Yeah that is fine with me. Why are you wearing a helmet?

"Oh. It's that I like to do a lot of stunts and I tend to hurt my self a lot when I am doing them. So my parents bought me a helmet so they do not have to take me to the hospital to much any more."

"Why do you like doing stunts?" Logan asked

" Because they are fun and one day I really want to be a superhero when I get older." I told Logan.

" That is funny Carlos superhero's are not real. You should do what I am planning to be when I grow up a doctor."

"They are real. And besides superhero's are much more exciting than being a doctor

"What ever you say Carlos. But I am glad that I made a new best friend in my first week in Minnesota."

"I am glad that I also have a new best friend for life"

End of Flash back

Ever since than Logan and me have been inseparable from each other and have done every thing together. When we were in school we would always tried to have the same classes together because I would be very lonely with out him.

I know I had James and Kendall as my friends too but it was not the same because they became a couple in 9th grade. Kendall made the first move and asked James to homecoming and he was excited when he said yes to him.

So that left me by myself because a girl asked Logan to homecoming that year and I decided not to go at all. But all three of them wanted me to go because I was going to be the only one missing from the group so I decided that I would go. James nor Kendall knew about my crush on Logan. Especially Logan he did not know. I did not even know if Logan liked me or if he was gay at all. I am bisexual, so I like both girls and guys.

So when Gustavo went to Minnesota to find a new singer for a band and James tried out because it was his dream to be famous we all went for support. Even though he did not get the part the least person we expected did get it. Kendall. James was disappointed at first because it was his dream but he accepted it. But Kendall said he would not do it with out us. So here we are in California with him and James living a famous life.

When we first got here Logan was single and I was too. We became more inseparable because Kendall and James were spending more time with each other.

Then Logan started to date Camille and I started to get jealous and the only way I could get over it was trying to get one of the Jennifer's to date me. The blonde one accepted and we started dating. Every time she would come over to the apartment I would see Logan giving her the evil eye or he groaned. I did not know what his problem was.

So one day Logan came into the apartment really happy and I did not know why. Turn out that he broke up with Camille that day. And he confessed to me that he was in love with me since the day he saw me in the park bench even though we did not know what love was .We just knew we liked each other. When we told each other the truth he gave me a kiss. Then I told him that I already had broken up with Jennifer because it was not working out. He was happy when I told him that.

I was about to open the door when James and Kendall showed up next to me coming back from their date.

"Hey Carlos. You seem happy today?" Kendall asked

" Why would I not be. I have the best boyfriend in the world that would never cheat on me. We are in love with each other more than you'll two." I pointed my finger at James and Kendall.

"What ever you say Carlos. But Kendall and me are the a couple than you and Logan. And were will never leave each other. And Kendall would never cheat on me either." James said

" Yeah I would never cheat on my Jamie he is the love of my life." Kendall said. Kendall and James started to make out with each other.

I really had to get away from those two right away. So I opened the door to apartment 2J. What I saw made my eyes go wide.

"Logan" I screamed

He turned around to see my face. I was furious and angry I just caught my boyfriend cheating on me with his ex-girlfriend Camille they were making out on our couch. James and Kendall ran in to the apartment to see what was happening. Their eyes also grow wide even thought they did not know what had happen but they had a clue of what had happen.

" Carlos that was not what it looked like was." Logan Said

"It was not. Than what was it Logan?" I asked him

"…."

" That is what I thought Logan. You have nothing. But I can tell you what it was. You were cheating on me with Camille while you were dating me but now we are over." I told him by this time I was already in tears because Logan was the best thing that has ever happen to me and now he broke my heart.

James and Kendall were hugging me so I would not fall to the floor crying.

"Carlitos do not say that. I do love you. I was just helping Camille with her lines." Logan said

Yeah right. I know he still had feelings for her. My tears had calmed down and I started talking.

" You know what Logan. I need to get out of here." I told him. I was also trying to referring to Kendall and James too.

I ran out of the apartment and out of the Palm woods. I did not know where I was going. I took a taxi cab and told him to take me to the nearest airport. I had to get away from California and Logan I had to let him be happy. He was for sure not happy with me.

I arrived at the airport and bought a ticket. I knew where I was going now. I was going to Venezuela and start my new life there. Nobody in the band was going to miss me that much. They are all better singers than me. Gustavo tells me all the time.

I bordered the plane and started crying because I knew there was no more turning back. I was leaving every thing behind. It was for the best.


	2. Chapter 2

Logan's POV

I cannot believe Camille just kissed me even though she knew I was dating Carlos now. She knew I had feelings for him since I started dating her. I told her I was only doing it to make Carlos jealous and admit his feelings for me. I knew he had feelings for me the way he looked at me and always would hug me longer than it was supposed to be. But I never complained about it because I loved it.

Now Carlos thinks I was cheating on him because I was kissing Camille. Camille said she needed to talk to me because she was going through a rough patch in her life right now. If she did not get another acting job soon she would get kicked out of her apartment. Then before I knew it we were kissing on the couch. And Carlos walked in on us. I was shocked when he left saying he needed to get some air.

Then I heard two voices talking to me and it took me out of my thoughts.

"Why were you kissing Camille?" Kendall asked.

I really did not know why I was kissing Camille we just got caught up in the moment.

I stayed quite for a couple of minutes and did not say anything at all.

"Cat caught you tongue there Logan?' James asked.

He sounded pissed off at me because Carlos and him were very close since they were younger. They were friends first before Kendall came along and then I came along.

"No. And it was not what it look liked. Camille was upset because she needs another job and if she does not get one she is going to get kicked out of the Palm Woods." I said. "And we just got caught up in the moment and we started to kiss."

"Yeah it is true James and Kendall we were just got caught in the moment I was vulnerable and did not think what I was doing. Logan did not even kiss back I did all the kissing." Camille said. It was the first time that she spoke up since Carlos walked in on us kissing.

"Yeah. You want me to believe that?" James said. "Logan I have seen you flirt with other girls down by the pool while you were dating Carlos. By the looks of it he just broke up with you." James said.

That is when reality hit me Carlos broke up with me and I started to break down. This cannot be happing. I love Carlos to much I need to get him back before it is to late.

"James I do not know what you are talking about. I stopped flirting with girls since me and Carlos started to date because I know that was one thing he did not like." I said while I was crying my heart out just thinking about how much I just hurt my little Carlitos.

"I think I should leave now." Camille said

"You think?" Kendall and James both said together with a venom in their voice.

I know that they are really pissed at me right now but I have to go look for my Carlos before he decides to do something that I would not be able to see him ever again.

I was heading to the door when someone stepped in front of me. I looked up to see James with his arms crossed and staring at me. He looked really upset with me right now.

"Where the hell you think you are going Logan?" James asked.

Was he really serious did he not see when Carlos walked out crying because I just broke his heart in to million of pieces.

"James are you serious? I am going to look for my boyfriend before he does some thing that we all will regret later for not fallowing him when he left" I said.

"Your boyfriend? Last time I checked he broke up with you then he ran out crying" James said "And why do you care. You do not love him anymore. You have Camille now."

That just did it for me. I started to cry harder than I ever have before. How could James think I do not love Carlos any more? I really love Carlos that is why I broke up with Camille when I found out that he was dating blond Jennifer. I could not stand seeing him with her. James and Kendall both knew about my crush on Carlos. I told them about it in middle school. I told them to not tell him or any one about it because I knew he had a crush on some body else, even though he never told any one who it was.

"James how can you say that. I love Carlos. You have known that since middle school when I told you and Kendall that I had a huge crush on Carlos"

"Yeah right. If you loved him you would of not kissed Camille" James said.

"Okay. I have had enough of this bickering" Kendall said speaking up for the first time since Camille left. " James me and you are going to go and look for Carlos okay?" Kendall asked. James nodded his head and grabbed Kendall hand and started to walk to the door to head out.

"Hey what about me? I am his boyfriend. I am the one who is suppose to look for him not you'll" I said.

" You stay here just in case Carlos decides to come back. And if we find him we will call you and bring him back" Kendall said.

"Okay. But when you find him call me right away so I can tell him how sorry I am and that I love him with all my heart" I said to Kendall.

" Okay. Logan if Carlos comes back by himself give him some space. He might not want to talk to you right now" Kendall said.

"Yeah I will but just find him before any thing bad happens to him. You know how bad Los Angelas can get when it gets later at night" I said to Kendall and James even though he was not paying attention to me. Kendall just nodded and left with James hand in hand.

I sat down on the couch and started crying my heart out for my Carlitos. I cannot believe I kissed Camille and to top it off Carlos walks in when we were in the middle of it. I decided to go to Carlos room and mine and lie on our bed. I grabbed the pillow that Carlos uses when we are sleeping. I put it up to my nose to smell it and it smell like him. I really loved how my Carlitos smells. I started to cry harder. Then I started to remember the day when I told Carlos that I broke up with Camille because I was in love with him.

_Flashback_

I was walking back to apartment 2J with a smile on my face because I just broke up with Camille and I am going to tell Carlos that I am in love with him. When I walked in to the apartment I saw Carlos on the couch watching the television with his helmet on. Man he looks so cute when he is watching cartoons like a little kid even if he is 16 years old. He looked away from the tv and saw me standing by the couch he smiled at me.

"Why are you happy Logan?" Carlos asked.

"Oh I am smiling because I just broke up with Camille. And now I can tell the person that I have had a crush on for a long time that I love them" I said.

Carlos looked happy and sad at the same time when I told him that I was going to tell my crush that I love them. Right there and then I found out that Carlos feels the same way about me. He is just scared that I will reject him because I do not like guys. Well he is totally wrong he is about to find that out.

" That is great Logan I am really happy for you" Carlos said " I hope you find the right person this time."

He got up from the couch and started to walk to the door. Before he could get to the door I grabbed him by the arm.

"Carlos do you not want to know who I have had a crush on for a long time?" I asked him.

"No it is okay. Beside who ever it is I know they are going to make you really happy and you are going to make them happy" Carlos said. I could tell by his voice that he was really sad.

" Carlos the person that I have had a crush on since middle school is you" I said.

Carlos was shocked when I told him that. His eyes got really wide. I started to laugh at him.

"Um Logan well I have something to tell you to" Carlos said.

"What is it Carlos?"

"I also broke with Jennifer I couple of weeks ago. Because I am also in love with some one else." Carlos said.

It was my turn to be shocked because know I knew he definitely was in love with me. I just have to ask him before I jump in to any conclusions though.

"That is great Carlos. Who is it?"

"Logan it is you I have had a crush on you since the first day in the park when I meet you. Even though we were little and we did not know what love was. But I knew I really liked you" Carlos said. I was smiling the whole time when he was telling me this.

I leaned in and started kissing him passionately. He was kissing me back. I was so happy that he was also in love with me.

When we needed air we stopped kissing and put our foreheads together.

Then Carlos asked "So Logie are we boyfriends now?"

"Yes Carlos we are boyfriends now."

"So we have to tell James and Kendall now they are going to be really happy now that they are not the only couple in this band" Carlos said.

"Yeah. But before we tell them lets go to our room and make out in there before they get here from their date" I said. Carlos smiled at me and grabbed my hand and we walked in to our room to make out before we tell every body the news about us.

_End of Flashback _

I must of fell asleep while I was thinking and crying because out of sudden I heard the apartment door open and close. I hope they found Carlos so I can apologies to him and we can get back together.


	3. Chapter 3

Carlos POV

I was asleep on the plane when the pilot said that we have arrived at our destination Caracas, Venezuela. I got up from my chair but my legs were all wobbly because I have been sitting for the past 9 hours. When I was able to get my legs back to balance on the floor I stretched my arms and legs.

I was inside the airport when I realized that I do not know anyone here. What am I supposed to do? All of my friends are back home in California. Even though my mom and her family are from here. All her family moved to Minnesota when they were they were kids. And now I only have two friends left James and Kendall I could call them for help but they would know where I am and come looking for me. I really do miss James we have been really good friends when we were younger. We were the first ones to be best friends before Kendall and Logan came in to the picture. I know his upset right now with Logan he has always been very protective of me. But either way I do not want to go back home because the guy I thought loved me is there. I do not ever want to see or talk to Logan ever again. He broke my heart in to millions of pieces.

I was getting really hungry because I had not gotten the chance to eat anything. Logan and I were going out to dinner before I caught him kissing Camille. I just ran away forgetting to eat any thing at all. I hope they have my favorite food here in Venezuela corn dogs.

I did not have any bags with me so I just went out side to wait for a taxi to take me to the nearest restaurant. The food smelt great while the taxi passed by all the restaurants that looked very expansive. I had asked the taxi driver to take me to a restaurant that had the best American food. So he did. It was a small one but there were a lot of people inside. I walked in to the restaurant and the hostess asked me for how many did I want the table for and I said for one.

I was looking at the menu when two guys who were across from my table were looking at me. I am guessing that they recognize me. Well I guess they did because they are walking up to me right now. I guess they also saw how sad and depressed I look right now.

"Hey you are Carlos from Big Time Rush. I am Corey and this is my friend Pier we are big fans of Big Time Rush" Corey said.

"Yes I am Carlos. I am glad that you guys like our music" I said with a sad smile. I had a feeling they could tell something was wrong with me.

"Would you like some company?" Pier asked. I could tell he was from here because he has that Venezuelan accent that my mom has. I really would want to be by myself right now but some company would not hurt.

"Sure I would like some company. Are you from here Pier?" I asked because I want to make sure before I ask him to show me around the town.

"Yes I am from here. Would you like me to show you around the town later?" he said.

"Yeah that would be great. What about you Corey are you from here?"

"No I am from Ohio. I am studying here aboard for a couple of years" Corey said.

I am so happy that I am not the only one that is from America here. And I started thinking maybe I should also study while I am trying to go solo here. But I do not know what to study. I wonder what Corey is studying.

"What are you studying here Corey?" I asked.

"I am studying politics" Corey said.

"Oh. That is good" I said.

Event though Corey and Pier had not ask me yet but I know they are wondering why I am here all by myself with out any body else from the group. I hope they do not ask because I really do not want to explain it right now because I am in foul mood. But if they do ask I have to tell them because they seem trustworthy people.

"So Carlos what brings you to Venezuela? Where is every body else from the group?" Corey asked.

Well I guess I had to tell them sooner or later and I guess it was going to be sooner. Even though I did not want to remember what had happened the day before back home.

"Oh. I am going to start living here now. It is only me. I left the band because I caught Logan cheating on me" I said bring back tears that I thought I had ran out back on the airplane.

They both had wide eyes when I told them that Logan had cheated on me. I guess nobody would really think he would because we were really in love with each other.

"He what?" they both asked at the same time.

"I walked in on him and Camille making out in our apartment couch. I really thought he loved me but I guess I was wrong. So I did what I had to do I broke up with him and I ran away before any body could catch up to me at all."  
>"Oh wow. I am sorry Carlos. We all new that Logan was a flirt but we never knew that he would literally cheat on you like that especially with his ex-girlfriend. I am so surprised" Pier said.<p>

Corey also nodded his head. And I guess he was also in shock because that was the only thing he did the entire time I was telling them what had happen.

"THAT BASTARD" I heard Corey scream I guess he was out of it already." How could he do that to you?"

"I do not know. I guess I was not worthy for him any more and he needed some one else now and Camille was the closet thing to him at the right time" I said. " But  
>his excuse was that Camille needed another job and if she did not get one she was going to be thrown out of the Palmwoods. And while she was crying he said that they got caught up in the moment but I did not believe him."<p>

"That is good thing that you did not believe him once a cheater always a cheater, " Corey said.

Yeah that is true cheaters usually do cheat on their girlfriends or boyfriends more than once. I wonder how many times Logan has cheated on me with Camille.

"So do James and Kendall know where you went?" Pier asked.

"No. I ran out with out saying any nothing. I told them that I needed some air, but I did not tell them when I was going to return. But I have a feeling that they are not looking for me at all."

"Why would they not be looking for you? Your are the best singer in the group" Pier said. "Big Time Rush is nothing with out you. You have the second best voice after Kendall's."  
>"Well Kendall does have the best voice. But I do not have the second best voice. Gustavo has told me that my singing sucks and that my dancing makes him want to puke his guts out" I said with a sad tone in my voice.<p>

"Well Gustavo is a jerk and he does not know what he is talking about. So do not believe what ever he said to you. You are one of the best singer out there" Pier said.

The only thing I could think is that they are just trying to be nice to me. Because I believe Gustavo more. I was a bad singer and that my dancing was bad.

When I was done eating I was wondering where I was going to stay because I do not have that much cash on me right now and I do not want to use my credit card. That be a easy way for them to find me and I do not want to go back.

"So Carlos where are you planning to live now that you are here?" Corey asked.

"I do not know" I said." I do not have that much cash with me and I do not want to use my credit card because they can track me when I use it. And I really do not want that even though I know all of them are having a party with out me being there right now."

"You could stay with me" Corey said. "I live right next to Pier we are neighbors so you already know two people here."  
>I really do not want to bug anybody with keeping me at their house but what I could do. I do not have much money right now.<p>

"Okay I will stay with you Corey, but under one condition that when I get a job I am going to have to pay you for rent" I said.

"Carlos you do not need to worry about that. It is my pleasure helping you out. I have always wanted to meet you'll guys but have not had the chance of doing it. But now that I have meet you I really want to help you" Corey said.

"Yeah you could also stay with me and my family" Pier said.

"Okay I will stay with you'll. You guys have been a big help right now. I do not know what I have done if I had not found you two" I said.

They both just smiled at me.

I just sit back and watch them both finish eating and I was wondering how my life in Venezuela is going to be like. I hope that Kendall and James do not come looking for me because I know that they are the only ones that are going to miss me in the group. Logan has Camille now. I just hope I can get over him soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Logan's POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN NOT FIND CARLOS?" I heard Gustavo yell at James and Kendall, while I was waiting for them outside his office. I could not go inside with them to tell Gustavo and Kelley that they could not find Carlos after he ran out on us when he saw me kiss Camille. I knew he was going to be furious with me when he finds out that I was the cause for Carlos leaving the apartment yesterday.

"We have looked every where for him and have not been able to find him. He left the apartment yesterday upset after an argument that he had with Logan" Kendall told Gustavo and Kelley.

"What did Logan do that made Carlos that upset? They are the most cutest couple Hollywood has ever since you and James, Kendall" Kelley said to Kendall.

Well that is true Carlos and I were the second cutest couple Hollywood has ever after Kendall and James because when we got here they were already a couple and they let all our fans to be that they were dating and that they were not interest in any body else. They also announced their relationship in front all the Palmwoods actors and actress stating that they were happy to be with each other and nobody and nothing was going to separate them from each other.

"Well me and James were coming back from our date and we saw Carlos outside the apartment door. We could see that he was in deep thought because he was just standing there and looking at the door. When we approach him he was about to open the door and he seemed very happy. I asked him that he seemed happy and he said why would he not be happy if he had the best boyfriend in Logan and that he would never cheat on him. And then James started to say to him that I was the best boyfriend and that I would never cheat on him either. Which is true I would never cheat on him" Kendall said. Why do Kendall and James always have to bring up their relationship clearly the world does revolve around them and their relationship. Not everybody's relationship is as perfect as theirs. Carlos and I have had our up and downs since we started to date and the argument we had yesterday was the biggest one yet.

"Kendall you are getting off topic. This is not about you and James, it is about Logan and Carlos argument" I heard Kelley tell Kendall from outside the office. Finally somebody tells them that the world does not revolve around them and their relationship.

"Sorry, well after that James and I started to make out and Carlos just stare at us in disbelief and walked in to the apartment. When we heard him call Logan's name we broke apart and went in to the apartment to see what had happen. When we inside next to Carlos we saw Logan and Camille on the couch with their mouths wide open in surprise that Carlos caught them making out on our couch. We were surprised that Logan could be just stupid to make out with Camille in our apartment when he knows his boyfriend could be walking in to it at any moment. And that was exactly what happen Carlos walked in to them making on the couch. Carlos talked for a bite and then he said he needed air so he walked out of the apartment. After that Camille left with a smile like she just accomplished to break up Carlos and Logan for good in which she did. When she left James started to yell at Logan. The only thing I could do at the moment was to stare in to space and let every thing sink in to me on what just occurred in the apartment. When I spoke to Logan and told him I was really disappointed in him and after we told him me and James were going to look for Carlos. He wanted to come with us but we told him to wait at the apartment just in case Carlos return before we could find him. James and I went to the park and Carlos favorite corn dog stand and we could not find him anywhere. About two hours later when there was no sign of him we gave up and head back to the apartment. James broke down on the couch when we arrived. I asked Logan if Carlos was there when he came out of his room and he said there was no sign of him there. He also broke down when we told him we also did not have any look with finding Carlos. He collapse on the floor and broke down" Kendall said.

I have a feeling that at any minute Gustavo is going to come out of his office pissed off and start yelling at me. And right on cue Gustavo opened his office door and he looked furious than ever before. He walked towards me and grabbed me from my shirt.

" WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING! WHAT AM I NOW SUPPOSED TO DO WITH ONLY THREE DOGS WHEN I SIGNED FOUR! Gustavo asked me with a tone that scared the shit out of me.

"I am sorry Gustavo but Carlos did not let me explain that the kiss with Camille did not mean anything to mean. I also have been beating my self up for not stopping him from walking out the apartment. And do not worry I will look for Carlos till I find him and if I do not find him u will quit the band and James and Kendall keep on being Big Time Rush with out us. It was really James dream to be the singer and Kendall is here to be his moral support. I was only doing this to be with Carlos" I said.

"Yeah you think you can quit the band when you want. Well think again it is not that easy. I am going to do my best and convince Griffin on letting you'll be only three in the band till Carlos returns if he does decide to return. Mean while all three of you get out of my face and go back to your apartment I can not stand seeing your face right now" Gustavo told me when he released me from his grip. I did not notice that James, Kendall and Kelley were watching every thing that Gustavo told me.

With out a word the three of us walked out of the office and got in to the limo to take us back to the apartment. On the way back the ride was silent the same way it was when we headed to Gustavo office. James was still not talking to me and Kendall was disappointed that I was capable kissing Camille when I am dating Carlos. I was looking out the window and looking up at the sky praying that we find Carlos soon and that he is safe where ever he is.

When were inside the apartment I retrieved into Carlos and mine room. I was tired because all last night I stayed awake crying my eyes out hoping that Carlos would return soon.

I do not know when I feel asleep but when I did I had the best flashback of Carlos and mine first date.

_**Flashback**_

Carlos and I were walking down the street hand in hand. We have been a couple for 3 days now and we were finally having our first date. We are heading to the movies to watch Carlos favorite movie Chronicles of Narnia but he does not know that yet. He thinks we are going to watch Paranormal Activity 2, because I love scary movies but he does not. When we got to the movie theater box office he took out his wallet and started to look for hos credit. Was he seriously thinking that I was going to let him pay for his own ticket? Well he is very mistaken.

"Carlos, what do you think you are doing?" I asked.

"I am paying for my ticket" he said.

"No Carlos I am going to buy your ticket because I was the one to ask you out on a date so the boyfriend has to buy the ticket for his boyfriend or girlfriend" I said.

He started to blush when I called him my boyfriend. We were really not used to be being together yet but it was the best choice I have ever made. I walked up to the window and asked for two Chronicles of Narnia tickets. He looked confused at me and I just shrugged at him. When I had the tickets in my hand we walked in to the movie theater and handed our tickets to the attendant at the door.

"Can we buy some snacks and candy?" Carlos asked me shyly fearing that I would say no.

"Sure" I said.

When we got to the counter he got popcorn sour patch candy, sour skittles, gummy bears and a hot dog. My Carlitos can eat a lot when he is nervous that is why I love him. I got a soda and popcorn. We were going to share the soda together. We walked in to the movie and waited for the movie.

After the movie was done we went to get some Chinese food and head back to the apartment. When we were done eating we went in to our room and make out the rest of the day.

It was the best first date ever.

_**End of Flashback**_

I really wish that Carlos will come back so when can have more dates like that with each other. And I was also planning on asking Carlos to marry me the next month or so but it would not be possible any more for a while.


End file.
